lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ending Click Your Heart
Song: CLICK YOUR HEART!! By: Yamamoto Kazutomi Cover: Full version: Short anime version: Lyrics Romaji= Please, please, tell me now! Hontō no koto Yes, no ote yawaraka ni hitotsu Click, click kasuka ni Todoi ta no wa Hajimari no sain Unmei ika gūzen ka Kimeru ni wa mada hayai Kajo na junjo ni midasare teku Konna hazu ja nai noni Nankai mo adame tatte Akuseku akusen kutōshite Sono tabi ni omoishiru yo Yappari kimi wa tokubetsu nanda Please, please, tell me now! Hontō no toko No, no ote yawaraka ni hitotsu Gungun chikazuku futari no kyori Kitai shitakute Click, click hāto ni Hibikaseru yo Zettai hanasa nai Happy end Kimi ni, just for you Hajimari ni dive Konkyo nanka mou konosai Ato mawashi de ii kara Shinchou na kinchou wo hodoku chansu Mino gasanai youni Are kore omoi nayan demo Jitabata jitai wa korogaru Kono kimochi to hikikae ja Imasara kowagatte rarenai ne Please, please tell me now! Nankai demo Yes, no dotchi datte kamawanai Good luck, saigo wa futari kitto hitotsu ni nareru Click, click dare tomo chigatte ita Kodou kikaseru yo Faasuto on time koko kara mirai ni naru Yakusoku no sign mata Kyou mo ah dame datte Akuseku akusenkuto shite Sore demo wakatte shimau yo Yappari kimi ga tokubetsu nanda Please, please, tell me now! Hontō no toko No, no ote yawaraka ni hitotsu Gungun chikazuku futari no kyori Kitai shitakute Click, click haato ni hibikaseru yo Zettai hanasanai Happy endo o kimi ni, just for you Hajimari e dive! |-| English= Please, please, tell me the truth now! Yes, no, only be gentle towards me Click, click faintly Did it get through? The very first sign Does fate happen by chance It's too early to decide that I was fascinated by how pure your heart was But it shouldn't be happening like this No matter how many times I can't stand up back I'll fight, I'll fight, I tell myself At that journey I'll realize That you really are special to me Please, please, tell me the truth now! No, no only be gentle towards me The distance between us is becoming smaller I expected this to happen Click, click on your heart Let's resound this "I will never let you go" Happy end - It's for you, just for you Let's dive to the beginning It’s okay if we put off building a foundation in this case Let's be careful when you're nervous This way we won't miss another chance These feelings from back then trouble me But I will change this struggling itself Right now I can't be scared to reverse these feelings, right? Please, please tell me now as many times as you can! Yes, no, I don’t care either way Good luck! I’m sure we can become one in the end Click, click no matter who you are Your heartbeat can be heard First time, from now on it will becoming our future The sign of our promise Today again I thought this is no good But I will struggle and go slowy Nevertheless I will understand that You really are special to me Please, please tell me the truth now No , no, only be gentle towards me The distance between us is becoming smaller I expected this to happen Click, click on your heart Let's resound this: "I will never ever let you go" Happy end - It's for you, just for you Let's dive to the beginning By rizuchan.com and Eucliwood1 Category:Music